


It’s Just a Prank Bro

by calleenotfound



Series: Mike Newton deserves some rights, not all but some [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anyways, Humor, I tagged it as Ed/mike but it’s really not it’s just lightly implied?, M/M, callee’s remade twilight cinematic universe, is that how you would put it?, its just a meme so enjoy it, or a poor attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleenotfound/pseuds/calleenotfound
Summary: Forks High School thinks Edward’s gay, and for good reason, he never talks to anyone but his sisters. So Mike and co. decide to play a prank.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Mike Newton
Series: Mike Newton deserves some rights, not all but some [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	It’s Just a Prank Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr as well in response to a post I saw about how the school body probably thought Edward was gay pre-Bella. I’m on mobile so I can’t link it but my twilight sideblog is supermassivebaseballscene and the original post is linked on the post with this drabble. 
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this stupidity!

“I dare you to flirt with Cullen.”

Tyler sneered from his perch on the table outside the school. Classes hadn’t started yet and students were milling around the parking lot as clouds overhead threatened to spill. 

“Easy,” Mike chided. “I always flirt with Rosalie when Emmett’s not around.” He laughed thinking about the times she has stopped dead in her tracks to simply glare him into silence. 

“No, not her,” Tyler said. The rest of the group’s interest peaked at this. Eric leaned in and Jess and Angela stopped their quiet chatter. “Edward Cullen.” 

Though never confirmed the rumors floated around the school of Edward’s lack of attraction to women, and general unfriendliness to any girl who had enough courage to approach him. Tyler wanted him to flirt with Edward Cullen cause they thought he was gay. The boy in question was standing near his car with the short pixie girl and her man in light conversation. 

Mike looked up from his gaze towards the trio. If one thing about Mike was to be remembered, it was that he never backed down from a dare. 

“Fine,” he said determined. Jessica gasped dramatically as Mike stood up and began making his way towards the parking lot. 

When he was within earshot of the adopted siblings he heard the small girl speak quickly. “Ok Edward we have to go but we’ll see you around.” She pulled the arm of the blonde before turning away to move gracefully towards the school snickering. 

Edward looked up to Mike as he approached like a deer in headlights. “Cullen, how are you?” Mike began to lay on the charm. 

Edward looked even more startled, “I’m well,” he spoke smoothly despite his expression. “What can I do for you,” he hesitated, “Newton.” 

Mike chuckled. “Call me Mike! I was just wondering if anyone told you how good you looked lately. Cause I mean man that sweater is really doing you good things today.” 

“Oh, thank you, it’s my sister’s,” Edward paused, not really stumbling over his words but it looked like his mind was turned at an incredibly fast speed, “choice. My sister’s choice.” 

“Well she sure knows how to make you look good, but I know you can do that all on your own,” Mike continued grinning wildly at the fact that he might be getting to Edward Cullen of all people. Why didn’t he think of this sooner?

Edward fought through the onslaught of compliments. “Thank you,” he hesitated again, “Mike, but I’m not exactly interested in you. Romantically that it.” 

Letting him down easy, he could play at it. “Oh so not your type, no biggie! What about my pal Eric over there, huh? Or maybe Tyler? He’s pretty cute,” Mike began, grabbing onto Edward’s sweater covered shoulder and turning to point to his group of friends who immediately scrambled to look like they weren’t watching their every move. 

Edward shrugged off Mike hand with out touching him. “I’m sorry, I’m sure they’re great people but, I’m not attracted to men.” It was Mike’s turn to look shocked. “And I assume none of you are either.” 

Edward blinked innocently at Mike. Mike realized Edward might be referring to his possible bisexuality, yet he hadn’t told anyone about that yet. Hadn’t even figured it out completely. He wondered it if showed or if Cullen could somehow read his thoughts. 

Mike cleared his throat. “Oh, um, no. Yeah you’re right we aren’t into guys either. Sorry about all this, it was dare. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew you were actually straight,” he said awkwardly trying to clear the situation. 

“It’s alright. You can tell your friends you got me all flustered anyways, I don’t mind,” Edward said, flashing a gloriously crooked smile. 

Mike smiles despite how weird it felt. “Uh sure, thanks man. See, uh, see you around.” 

He turned to walk back to his friends who again scrambled to look normal, no doubt making bets on how it went down. 

“See you in Biology.” He heard it faintly behind him. Mike looks over his shoulder and smiled before jogging back to the tables to recount his tale of wooing the all feared Edward Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write a Mike/Jacob shortfic as well (also based on a tumblr post) so that will be in a series with this, look out for it :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading if you got this far and again you can find me on tumblr at supermassivebaseballscene (maybe one day I’ll get a link on that). 
> 
> Remember I write this kinda seriously but in the end it’s all a meme and I don’t own any of smeyer’s characters nor do I condone her actions against the Native population of Washington or any of her other racist, sexist, or homophobic actions. Consume media responsibly kids and donate to the Quileute tribe. Thank you.


End file.
